Jaden
Jaden is a female recruit of Division who regularly clashes with Alex. Recruited two months before Alex, Jaden embraces her new life at Division. Although having similar backgrounds as former street kids, she becomes resentful of Alex, feeling the latest addition is stealing her thunder. Thom's interest in Alex doesn't help matters as she and Thom shared a brief fling. Alex and Jaden's rivalry reaches dangerous levels when they brawl and are reprimanded by Michael. Despite their outward cordiality, Jaden clearly doesn't trust Alex and almost finds out Alex's secret: working with Nikita. Alex decides to frame Jaden for trying to escape from Division and has a picture to blackmail Jaden. After Thom is framed for working with Nikita, Jaden clearly believes that Alex set him up. In Division Recruit Jaden is first seen in mess hall in Division during Pilot. She immeditely targeted Alex as she felt to be superior to newcomer after just two months of training. Alex returned the favor by throwing tray with food into her face and pointing fork at her neck. Luckily Thom quickly intervened befaure anything more serious could happen. During martial arts training she revealed to Thom and Alex she knows about upcoming operation Black Arrow and wants to know more since Thom is going to be part of it as his his first mission and gets to "smoke" someone. Agent In she went on an assignment with Alex. The target was Kalume Ungara. She managed to kill him, and smuggle some of the toxin Kalume made. She gave it to Percy and he promoted her to agent. Death In , Jaden visits Alex at her apartment. Nathan soon follows unwittingly, to return to Alex some of her clothes she had left at his apartment. Jaden then confronts Alex, about why Nathan knows that they are "government assassins." As Jaden goes to make a call to Division, Alex slaps the phone out of Jaden's hand and they start to fight. Meanwhile, Nathan hears the fight and enters, trying to break it up. Jaden throws Nathan against the wall and pulls out a butterfly knife with the intent to stab Alex. However, Nathan uses Alex's gun to shoot Jaden in the stomach, instantly killing her. Alex tells Nathan to leave to calm him down, and she reports the incident to Division as her own doing. Personality Jaden seems to be adversarial, especially towards newer recruits. She enjoys to training and attention when she excels in something. Hates to lose that attention. She is somewhat cocky regarding her skills after just two months of training and she dares to silently insult Birkhoff Relationships Alex - her biggest rival in Division. Always afraid of being overshadowed. Thom - Jaden was often implied to harbor romantic feelings towards Thom, and had even "hooked up" with him once, as she dredged up once he becomes an agent. She became increasingly jealous of Alex when her and Thom seem to become close, making Jaden act even more inhospitable towards Alex. Jaden also knew that it was Alex who shot Thom, and it is why she maintained her position as field agent. It was even implied that Jaden knew that Alex was Nikita's mole, bringing proof to Thom when she finds it in Alex's room. Alex later blackmails her into keeping quiet. Category:Females Category:Division operatives